


阳台

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu





	阳台

阴雨延绵数周，一到放晴的日子几乎家家户户阳台里外都晒满了衣服被子。  
唯独这家，衣服是晾在外头了，被单床套还晒在阳台里，也不知是主人家忘了，还是没甩干等滴完水。  
当然，只有两个屋主知道哪个都不是。

"怎么硬得那么快？"  
"你的身体太漂亮了，第一次在这么明亮的地方看，好想拍下来。"  
张艺兴手里还握着对方的东西，威胁地掐了一下，"你敢拍就没下次了！就对着照片撸去吧。"  
可惜这掐的力度不算太重，不如说正好中了吴世勋下怀，分身又灼热了一分。

前几天吴世勋出差之前弄脏了的床单被套因为潮湿的天气久久无法干透，难得见了日头，张艺兴正忙活着把衣服全晾出去。刚出差回来的吴世勋，看到忙于家务的张艺兴，一把就将他拉到阳台内的晾杆之间，隔着床单把他压到阳台的玻璃上，对着嘴就咬了下去。

"要拿个椅子来吗？"吴世勋环视一圈，除了阳台窗台突出的那一点点可以搭手以外，也没其它地方可以让张艺兴着力的了。  
张艺兴倒不以为然地挑挑眉，"你先起的头，别告诉我你站着使不上劲？"  
吴世勋笑笑，也不甘示弱，"我怕站着把你操得太爽了，你收不住声……"  
伸手把腰按在自己身上，让张艺兴充分感受着下面凸起的亢奋。低头凑在他耳边，吹气一般地呢喃道，  
"这可是在阳台呢~"  
嘟囔着阳台地面太脏，吴世勋笑着将他的衣物剥光丢到室内沙发上。清晰的视野，明亮的空间，张艺兴的皮肤白得通透，血管在薄薄的一层之下仿佛清晰可见。吴世勋想起平日两人早餐最喜欢去吃的水晶饺，薄薄的一层面皮，里面的馅儿清晰可见。根本禁不住这具肉体本身的诱惑，低头对着他的胸口就咬了下去。  
"啊……轻点……"  
听他这么说，吴世勋反而咬的更卖力了，恨不得将张艺兴胸前红点咬下来般拉扯、吸允着，敏感的身体感到又痛又爽。身体的其他部位在叫嚣着不公，也在期待着爱抚的降临。但以张艺兴的性格，开口就是剑拔弩张的挑衅，不会是软言软语的请求。  
"……嗯……动作那么慢，磨牙吗……"  
可吴世勋偏偏就是不中招，闻言之后还真的在他的乳首上磨起牙来，刺激得张艺兴的右手都不禁抖着握紧。  
"啊……真爽，你怎么知道我喜欢你手力重点呢？"张艺兴手里的肉棒又鼓动着胀大了一圈。吴世勋调笑着抬起头，将手指慢慢滑进他股沟，"不过还是这里夹得更紧些。"  
张艺兴抬头看着吴世勋，张嘴伸出自己的舌尖，用左手的两指夹住舌尖，又用舌头把手指带回自己嘴里，卖力地湿润自己的手指。刚将手指抽出，双唇都没来得及合拢，吴世勋低头就把自己的舌头探了进去。  
张艺兴的左手绕到自己身后，拍开占据自己臀缝却毫无动作的那只手，抬起左腿勾住吴世勋的腰，将自己的手指对着已经暴露在空气中的小穴插了进去。  
"……唔……嗯……"  
舌头还被吴世勋纠缠着不肯放开，勾着腰的腿也被他用右手抓着抬得更高。张艺兴松开了手里滚烫的肉块，转而勾住吴世勋的脖子，右脚微微踮起。将吻进一步加深，身体进一步贴合，用自己的分身摩擦着吴世勋的。  
后穴里的手指已经增加到了三根，草草地抽插了几下，用手指将肉壁努力撑开一点点，感觉并不是那么费力。张艺兴终于将手指全都抽出，用双臂环住吴世勋的脖子挂在他身上，借着力把身体又往上抬高一点。  
吴世勋一点没有结束这个深吻的意思，张艺兴露出利齿轻咬了一下他的舌头，攻城略地的舌头终于条件反射的缩了回去。张艺兴踮起的右脚颤巍巍地支撑着，身体已经抬高到了正好的位置，粉红的穴口随着喘息张合，企图自发将抵着入口的肉棒吞咽进去。几乎没法从嗓子深处发声，开口就是若有似无仿佛耳语般的气声。  
"……还干不干我啊？……"  
代替回答的是动作。扶着分身刚让肉壁裹住一个头，手就松开了自己搂住张艺兴的腰。将他整个身体往下猛按，踮起的脚终于能踏实踩上地面，吴世勋自己却反方向地往上一顶。  
"啊——！……唔……"  
咬住下嘴唇才没有惊叫出来。这个姿势顶入得太深了，仿佛胃都被顶得一颤。  
"艺兴，缠得好紧啊……在阳台做就那么刺激？"  
没否认吴世勋的话，仰着脖子回味刚才那一瞬的快感，然后用自己的腰又蹭了上去，扭动着让肉棒开始浅浅在后穴里活动起来。  
"是吗？……我觉得松得都快滑出来了……"  
吴世勋被刺激得下身更加硬挺。因为满足感，舒适的轻哼声从张艺兴鼻中呼出。掐住精瘦的细腰，吴世勋由慢到快顶弄起来，后穴里的感觉越来越湿润，甚至有淫液渐渐顺着站立的那条腿流淌下来，在阳台的抛光地砖上汇成一小摊水。  
身高的差距，以及吴世勋捅入的力度之大，让张艺兴的右脚渐渐又不自觉的踮起，挂在脖子上的手臂也越收越紧。吴世勋笑着，低下头含住张艺兴的唇瓣，卡住张艺兴的胯骨，再次将他按回地面。  
"……嗯……啊……"  
两人的口舌之间也不过得到一瞬的空隙让张艺兴用呻吟表达出欲望被满足的快感，下一刻就奖励般地回咬上吴世勋的嘴。  
如此持续往复地进行这个动作，即使胯骨被吴世勋骨骼分明的手掌卡得生疼也没一句抱怨。只有细碎的呻吟被吴世勋吞入腹中，张艺兴全身心地沉浸在被给予的快乐中。  
直到张艺兴第一次达到了高潮，在浊液喷射在两人的胸口和小腹上，充斥全身的快感慢慢消失，吴世勋的左手松开了他的腰，他才感觉到了隐约的刺痛。一直被抬起的腿已经觉得酸软，被松开之后才发现白皙的大腿上也留下了清晰的指印。  
"如何？"  
张艺兴正低头查看自己腰上被掐青的地方，吴世勋用鼻尖蹭着他的侧脸低声问道。  
鼓动的肉棒还插在张艺兴的后穴里，双腿根本合不拢。吴世勋微微压低身体才没有将他顶得双脚离地，给他一点得以喘息的机会。谁知道张艺兴根本不领情，两只手往后隔着被单撑在窗台上，歪着脑袋，声音带点慵懒地回答。  
"还差点意思……"  
吴世勋佯装苦笑了下，明白了的意思，用手托住他的臀部。张艺兴的脚撩起吴世勋还敞在身上的衬衫后摆，从衣服下面将两条腿轻松勾在他腰上。高档的衬衫布料摩挲着腿很舒服，张艺兴也不安分地将腿收得更紧些。  
吴世勋这次从一开始就没有由慢的来，上来就是顺着重力将丰满的臀部直接钉在自己的肉棒上，捏住他的臀肉尽量不让他乱晃，下身就奋力冲刺起来。除了分散重力而撑住窗台的手，张艺兴的整个身体的移动全都在吴世勋的掌控中。或托着他的臀部上下耸动，或卡住不让他被过大的冲击顶得撞到窗户上。可止不住的身体颤抖以及想要逃离侵略的本能，还是带的背后的被单一阵阵波浪般的晃动。  
"……啊……慢点……这趟出差是去装了发动机嘛你……"  
"不是你刚才嫌弃我慢吗？"  
"有吗？……"  
定然不肯开口求饶，张艺兴这时候只能死不认账。吴世勋停了下来，只是盯着张艺兴的眼睛深处一句话不说，越盯越开心似的，得意的笑容一点都掩盖不住，轻描淡写地说一句。  
"哦，那当我听错了吧。"  
速度丝毫不比之前差，反而有一种顶到了更深处的错觉。  
"……嗯……嗯……啊……"  
不存在任何可以封住自己嘴巴的途径，颤颤扣住下唇的门牙也快坚持不住，时不时为了克制住可能会惊叫出的冲动，用撑住窗台的手将压在掌下的被单越攥越紧。  
"真是的……叫出来不就好了，邻居也不知道是哪家的不是吗？"  
轻轻摇头，就是不肯屈服，这点倔强也是吴世勋爱的不得了得地方。托着张艺兴的身体往前走了一步，将他后背压在了窗户上，撑住窗台的手复又搭回了吴世勋肩上。金属的晾衣杆在他们头顶晃晃悠悠的，发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。  
"……窗户好脏的……"  
这话说出来也晚了，毕竟整个后背已经压着被单贴在钢化玻璃上。  
"那我们就擦擦？"  
不等张艺兴回应，肉体碰撞的声音又再次响起。每次被捅入，身体顺着力道往上耸动，带动着被单在玻璃上进行一次擦拭；每次肉棒抽出，很少接触外露的嫩肉被带出，被不熟悉的空气温度刺激得一阵收缩，爽得吴世勋根本不愿停下动作。无论是被吴世勋的分身带出的，还是插入时装盛不下而溢出的淫液，全都将被单一点点沾湿，留下了不自然的水渍。  
吴世勋觉得张艺兴再次昂扬起的阴茎抵着自己腹部觉得痒痒的，却完全没有空闲的手去照看。张艺兴也终于选择一言不发，嘴里叼着吴世勋解开挂在领子上的领带不愿松口。  
即便吴世勋如何想将这场性爱无限延长，如此诱人的身体还是迫得他射了出来。肉棒将甬道塞得满满当当，大量的白浊从两人的交合处漫了出来，滴滴答答地落在被单上。从体内延伸到四肢百骸的热度也让张艺兴再次喷射而出，两人的身前早已是一片污秽不堪。  
享受了短暂的余韵，不想让张艺兴太难受，吴世勋慢慢退了出来，扶着他的腿根让他双脚落回地面。也不知道是腿软还是用力太久已经麻痹，张艺兴根本站不稳，双脚刚碰地就瘫坐在地上。身上，地上全都湿湿的一片，可他根本没劲再动。吴世勋收拾好自己的衣服，从晾衣杆上扯下被单，将光裸的人严严实实地裹住，才打横抱起走回室内。  
吴世勋将人放在浴缸旁，去厨房打开热水器，回到浴室里放水，直到出来的是温度适中的热水时，才将被单从张艺兴身上剥下，把人放进浴缸里，被单也丢回洗衣机。  
"叫你逞能。现在知道后悔了吧？"  
吴世勋卷起袖子拿着沐浴棉，在张艺兴的身上慢慢洗拭着，被擦到胯骨上那一片青紫掌印的时候还是不禁蹙了一下眉。刚伸手捞起他的大腿帮他洗净上面依旧黏附的浊液时候，已经稍稍恢复体力的张艺兴直接抬起两条腿，踩在浴缸边缘上，对吴世勋命令道，  
"帮我弄出来。"  
无异于邀请的完全打开的双腿，让吴世勋的下身又有了抬头趋势。强装冷静地将手埋进热水里，用两指将张艺兴已经有点红肿的小穴撑开，留在里面的属于吴世勋的东西一点点随着进出的热水流了出来。就着热水将手指往里，把更深处的液体也抠弄出来。没有了环境的限制，舒服的呻吟没有拘束地泄出来。  
"……啊……好热……再往里面一点……嗯……"  
吴世勋担心自己再也禁不住诱惑正要将手指抽出，张艺兴突然抓住了他的手腕。被热气蒸得更红的脸颊甚至能看到点点血丝，眼角也被晕染了一抹艳色。  
"……不够……进来……"  
如此直白的再次邀请让吴世勋咽了下口水，穿着衣服跨进浴缸之前还是小声询问了句，"还不够吗？都站不住了。"  
张艺兴搂着他的脖子，感受他的身体温柔地在自己身上加重的压力，调笑着说，  
"看你能让我射出来几次，才知道你这几天有没有偷吃啊～"


End file.
